


Strawberry Mentos

by RaisinOatmealCookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisinOatmealCookie/pseuds/RaisinOatmealCookie
Summary: Shouyou loves two things: Candy and NishinoyaBased on the song Strawberry Mentos by Leanna FirestoneAlso, this is my first Haikyuu fic, so go easy on me, y'all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Strawberry Mentos

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while listening to my spotify recommended last night, and heard Strawberry Mentos. So, naturally I pulled an all nighter to write this.

To say that Shouyou thought his upperclassman was cool would most definitely be an understatement. For Nishinoya Yuu was the most perfect being Shouyou had ever met. The libero had never let anyone making fun of his height bring him down, something that Shouyou wished he could say for himself. Not to mention that Nishinoya was just the coolest in general. He always seemed to make Shouyou's day a little brighter.

For example, after one particularly difficult practice, Shouyou had just finished changing and was about to head home when the shorter boy ran up to him.

"Hinata! Great job at practice today," he said, smiling.

"I don't know. I worked on serving all day and I haven't gotten any better."

"Hey, my serves aren't the best either. That's what practice is for, yeah?" Nishinoya pointed out. "Anyway, I was going to stop at the store and get some candy, and I thought that you looked like you could use some. Want to come with?"

Shouyou perked up at the offer. "Thanks, Noya! I'd like that."

"Come on, then. We'll make it before the store closes if we hurry."

* * *

Shouyou and Nishinoya sat on the curb by the store, opening their newly purchased packs of candy. Nishinoya took a bite of his- black licorice- and smiled at the taste. "Wanna try one?" he asked Shouyou, holding the bag out.

Shouyou shook his head. "I'll never understand how people like that stuff," he said. "The taste is so strong, but not in a good way."

"I guess it's one of those things people either love or hate. They're my favorite, but everyone in my family hates them."

Shouyou unfolded the end of the pack of mentos he got. He took one out, and popped it into his mouth, before offering one to Nishinoya.

Nishinoya took the small pink candy and ate it, looking contemplative. "They're okay, I guess," he said.

"They're my favorite."

"They remind me of you."

"Hmm?" Shouyou hummed in question as he ate another one.

"Tiny and sweet."

"Hey!" Shouyou exclaimed, offended. "You're shorter than me! And older too. So by next year, I'll be even taller than you are now." Nishinoya just laughed in response. "But I'll take the 'sweet' part as a compliment."

"That's good, considering it was meant as one."

"Well, considering that you just bought me candy, you're pretty sweet too. You're the best upperclassman."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Hey, don't you kids have other stores to loiter around?"

The two boys looked behind them to see Ukai standing in the doorway of the store.

"Sorry, coach!" they said, both standing up. Shouyou pocketed his candy, and grabbed his bike from the sidewalk behind him.

"I've got to get home," Nishinoya said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata."

"Bye, Nishinoya. Thanks again."

* * *

"Hinata! Hey!"

Shouyou looked up from his homework that he was working on in the club room, forcing a smile when he saw his fellow short friend. "Hi, Noya."

"Are you okay, dude?"

"I'm having trouble with my homework. I've got a test tomorrow but I don't understand this at all."

Nishinoya looked over at Shouyou's homework. "Oh. I don't think I can help you with this one, bro. Try talking to Yachi after practice. She was able to help you before," he suggested. "And then, I'm sure you'll get at least a forty percent on your test!"

"Oh, that'll be a new record for this year."

"Oh boy- well, I've got something that might cheer you up!" Nishinoya reached into his bag and pulled out a roll of strawberry mentos.

"You bought candy for me?"

"Yeah. Sorta. I know that they're you're favorite so I've been eating them too, so that I might eventually learn to like them. Then we can share!" Nishinoya opened the roll of candy and grabbed the first one, giving the rest to Shouyou.

"That's really nice. You're the best, Nishinoya!"

"I know."

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Hinata?" Nishinoya asked when he noticed that his friend wasn't in the gym.

"Not since earlier today," Yamaguchi said. "He seemed really sad. Not like his usual self."

"Also less obnoxious," Tsukishima pointed out. "Not sure what his deal is, but he better stop wallowing in his sadness before our next game. I hate to admit it, but his energy is necessary for the teams performance."

"And since when do you care about how well the team does?" Kageyama asked.

"I don't!" Tsukishima argued. "Okay, maybe a little bit, but-"

"Stop arguing, you two, and go get changed," Coach Ukai said. "Practice is starting in a few minutes."

"Yes, coach!"

Shouyou was so late. He was so so so late.

He showed up ten minutes before practice was supposed to end, with a tear stained face and shaking hands. "I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to talk with my teacher," he said to Ukai, who just told him to get changed. There was still ten minutes left, it was fine.

He went to the locker room and changed into his practice clothes, before sitting down to put on his shoes.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

Shouyou looked up to see Nishinoya. "I'm fine!" he said with a smile. "I'll be out there in a minute."

"You were crying when you came into the gym."

"I wasn't crying," Shouyou said. "I... I just got done crying."

"Either way, you were crying."

Shouyou sighed, slouching as Nishinoya sat next to him. "I'm failing my classes. If I don't fix my grades soon, I'm going to have to quit the volleyball club."

"You can't leave! You're one of our strongest players."

"I'm going to have to study a lot more than I usually do."

"You can do it, Hinata. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Nishinoya."

"You know what you need?" Nishinoya stood up, hands on his hips. "After practice candy trip. You're coming to the store with me and I'll get you some to cheer you up."

"Really?" Shouyou asked, already starting to feel better. "You're so nice, Nishinoya!"

* * *

"Hey, Hinata?"

Shouyou sat down on the curb and started opening his candy. "Yeah?"

"So... Sorry this is so out of the blue, but... my crush has been feeling really sad lately, and I want to properly make them feel better. Cheer them up, you know. But I'm not really sure how to do that. Suggestions?"

Shouyou was barely listening by the end of Nishinoya's sentence. Nishinoya had a crush? On who? Shouyou felt kinda down about that, considering it meant even less of a chance of the two of them being together.

"I don't really know. I'd have to know who it is to help, really."

"Oh."

"Is it Kiyoko?"

"No, it's not."

"Yachi, maybe?"

"Not her either."

"Well, those are the only two girls I know who I know you also know, so..."

"It's not a girl, actually."

"Oh!" Shouyou felt a little more hopeful at that. While it seemed Nishinoya didn't have a crush on him, Shouyou did feel better knowing that he liked guys. "Well, is it someone in the volleyball club?"

"Yeah," Nishinoya admitted. He ate another one of his candies.

Shouyou thought for a moment. Who on the volleyball club is Noya close enough with- "Asahi!"

"Huh?"

"It's Asahi, right? You guys are really close-"

Nishinoya laughed. "It's not."

"Well you have to give me another hint."

"No. There's only eleven guys other than me, it would narrow it down too much."

Noya said that they had been feeling down lately, so who on the team had been acting sad? Tsukishima was just as irritable as usual, plus he didn't really seem like a valid candidate. Same goes for Kageyama. And Asahi was already off the table. Daichi and Suga seemed as happy as always, so that eliminated them. There was Tanaka, but that didn't seem right either. Yamaguchi had lost his homework the day before, so he was kind of sad about that, but other than that he's seemed fine.

"I can't think of anyone."

"Really?"

"No. Nobody else on the team seems your type."

"And what's my type?"

"I don't know. Fun, energetic, someone that you're already really close friends with," Shouyou said. "So, how far off is that?"

"Spot on, actually."

"Then why does nobody in the club fit that? Come on, Noya, give me another hint," Shouyou urged. "What color hair does he have?"

"That'll narrow it down way too much."

"Okay, if that's the case, it's probably someone who has a hair color that's different from most of the team." When Nishinoya nodded, Shouyou continued. "So that would mean either Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, and Suga, right?"

"You're missing one."

"I am?"

"Red hair."

"Red hai-" Shouyou's eyes widened as he stared at his crush, heart beating out of his chest. "But- but that would mean-"

"I like you, Hina- uh... Shouyou. I like you a lot."

"Noya, I- can I call you Yuu?"

"Sure."

Shouyou smiled, brighter than he remembers ever smiling before. "I like you, too, Yuu!"

Yuu hugged Shouyou, almost knocking them both over with his excitement. "Can I kiss you?"

Shouyou nodded, and before he could blink, Yuu already pressed his lips to Shouyou's.

They pulled apart after a few seconds, and Shouyou laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yuu asked.

"Nothing, it's just... You taste like my favorite candy."

"Good. That was my plan all along."

* * *

Edit (1.21.21): I drew this to go with the fic. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And if you can, leave a comment 🖤


End file.
